Bruce is in the Dog House
by fluffygammawolf
Summary: A crack fic where Loki is seeking revenge on shield and one member of the Avengers. Specifically the one who smashed him into the ground while calling him puny. Now Bruce has to get used to the new changes. While the avengers search for Loki Bruce learns there are advantages for being cute and fluffy. Rated T for lots of swearing
1. Chapter 1

Bruce woke up with a small groan as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He fumbled for his glasses and groaned again as he fell out of bed. He sighed and threw on a shirt before shuffling out to the kitchen, still have asleep. When he arrived he smiled and thanked the AI for making his tea. After pouring himself a glass and making eggs Bruce grabbed his book and headed down to the lab. He was so glad that Stark Tower had been rebuilt because while the avengers stayed at Shield HQ things would get very cramped and very tense very fast. Not a good place for someone who had very bad anger mangement problems. He sat down in the 'office' part of the lab, and by office it was really a section of the room with two desks, couches and blankets. As Bruce started to eat his breakfast he opened his book to the last page he was on. He knew it was cynical to read The Strange Case of and but Bruce actually enjoyed the book. He sipped at his tea thoughtfully as he read the book and yawned slightly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his watch beeped to signify that an hour had passed. Bruce relaxed when he realized he had clutched at his heart.

"Doctor Banner, I have been told to inform you that Director Fury has called a mandatory meeting." The British AI said.

Bruce nodded and sighed as he grabbed his dishes, "Thanks JARVIS, is Tony up?" He asked curiosly.

"Sir is out of his bed, but he has yet to have his coffee." JARVIS replied.

"Then would you mind locking the lab up for me?" Bruce asked as he exited te lab.

"Of course not Doctor Banner." And with that the lights went out and the doors locked. Bruce sighed and made his way to the elevator. He smirked as quiet ACDC played in the background. When the door opened Bruce set his plate and cup in the dishwasher, avoiding the uncaffinated Tony, and went to his bedroom to change out of his pajamas.

Once they were at the meeting Bruce zoned out slightly making sure he looked like he was paying attention. He had to hide his smirk as Tony began to fall asleep. Thor looked as tall as ever even when he was sitting. Clint and Natasha looked serious to anyone that didn't know them because in reality they were bored out of their minds. Steve was listening intently to what Fury had to say. The whole meeting had been boring until he heard Loki mentioned. Everyone looked up Tony looked surprised, Thor looked like he was trying to hide how happy he was, Natasha and Clint looked like they wanted to kill something, and Bruce hoped he looked surprised and not interested.

"As I was saying a certain god of mischief has been playing practical jokes on our organization. They aren't harmful, yet, but they are pretty damn annoying. We want you to find him and stop him." Fury said looking pissed. That's when Bruce noticed something moving behind Fury's overcoat.  
Apparently Bruce wasn't the only one to notice because the next thing he knew Tony was laughing heartily, "Don't tell me you've got a tail!" He laughed as Furys expression grew even more annoyed. Bruce smirked and tried not to chuckle.

"Believe it or not Stark it's not funny." Fury said through clenched teeth. Even the assassins were having trouble not laughing.

"I think it's fucking hilarious actually." Tony smirked. His brows then furrowed as he watched an agent edge closer to them. Bruce raised a brow at Tony and looked at the agent. Before he could realize what had happened he was hit with a blast of green light and a wave of intense pain before he fell unconscious.

•••

All of the avengers stood up quickly and pulled out their weapons. The shifty agent Tony had noticed shimmered slightly before turning into Loki. Tony growled and was about to get a hit in but the two assassins were faster. Natasha and Clint got in two shots each before Loki disappeared with a flash of green light leaving the avengers and Fury shaken. Tony and Steve immeadiatly raced over to where Bruce had fallen only to find a large and unconscious dog. Their eyes widened in shock as they looked at the black and brown heap of fur in front of them.

Fury came over and immeadiatly rubbed at his temples, "You two get him to the labs right now." Tony opened his mouth to object but fury glared at him, "Now Stark." Tony sighed and nodded to Steve as they carefully picked up the unconscious dog that was now doctor Banner. They carefully placed him in the lab and let the shield doctors start to poke and prod him.

"This is going to end horribly." Tony muttered as they met up with the other avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several hours since Steve and Tony brought Bruce to the lab. Clint and Thor had nodded off and Tony was halfway there when there was a loud crash and yelling from the lab. Tony and Steve immediately jumped up and rushed to the lab with the rest of the team behind them. When they arrived at the lab Tony immeadiatly was pissed off. The doctors had cornered Bruce and were trying to grab at him even though the poor thing was clearly scared. The doctors recoiled when Bruce scratched them with a growl, but quickly tried to grab at him again.

Steve couldn't take it anymore and walked in, "Get out." He said calmly.

"What?" The doctors asked slightly shocked.

"You heard me get out." Steve repeated with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"But-" the doctors were cut off by an icy glare from the two assassins. "Look we were told by Director Fury to get the DNA results from that monster." They said pointing at Bruce who was still cowering in the corner.

"That is not a monster. Now get out before I make you." Tony threatened with an icy glare. The doctors looked at the Avengers incredulously before exiting,

"Director Furys going to hear about this." They threatened.

"I'm sure he will now go before you really piss someone off." Clint said as he gave the doctors a small shove out of the room.

"Okay those idiots clearly startled him, scared him, and most likely hurt him. You guys just sit back and don't look at him directly." Steve instructed as he slowly edged towards Bruce. The rest of the Avengers sat against the wall and immeadiatly found something to do instead of staring at Bruce. Clint and Natasha both began speculating quietly on what breed Bruce was while Tony and Thor discussed why Loki did this.

When Steve was only an arms length away from Bruce he sat down and patted his knees, "Bruce?" He asked gently. The dogs ears perked a little bit as he looked at Steve. His tail was still tucked between his legs in fright as he whimpered, "It's okay Bruce the mean doctors are gone." Steve patted his knees again, "Come on Bruce, you have to come out so we can see what they hurt." Steve blushed when he realized he was treating Bruce as if he were an actual dog. He smiled though when Bruce hesitantly walked over to Steve. Bruce sat down and let Steve make sure that no bones had been broken.

"Are you some sort of dog whisperer?" Tony asked as he watched Steve carefully check over Bruce.

Steve chuckled, "No, I had a dog back when I was a kid. Other than Bucky he was my only friend." Steve smiled and gently patted Bruce's back, "At least they didn't break any bones. Well I for one am definitely not leaving him here."

"Nope. He's not staying here at all. Just let me tell JARVIS to get some essential things before we head home okay?" Tony said as he walked out of the room already talking with his AI.

•••

Bruce had been scared when he woke up to see the doctors poking and prodding him with needles. It was one of his biggest nightmares come to life, so when Bruce jumped off and tried to run away the doctors chased him mercilessly. They chased him right into a corner an they kept reaching over him and trying to pick him up by the scruff of his neck. Bruce couldn't help but growl and snap at them. When Steve made the doctors leave Bruce started to calm down as he looked at all of the familiar faces around him. His tail began to wag slowly as Steve continued to pet him, and for a moment Bruce rested his head on Steve's lap and gave a doggy grin as he was pet.

_You have soft hands_ Bruce thought as he barked. Steve just chuckled and scratched behind Bruce's ears. He looked up when he heard Tony's chuckle.

"Looks like someone's buddying up to Captain." Tony smirked as her entered the room.

Bruce stood up immeadiatly and walked over to Tony's side and nuzzled against his leg. Tony just chuckled and scratched behind Bruce's ears. "C'mon Buddy I made JARVIS get you some new toys. Let's get you home."

Bruce looked up at Tony with his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth as his eyes softened with happiness. "Oh that isn't fair. Fine." Tony said before picking Bruce up with a small groan. Bruce gave a happy whine and licked the side of Tony's face. _Thank you_.

Tony just rolled his eyes and carried Bruce back to the jet that would take them back to the tower. Steve smiled warmly and chuckled as he watched Tony and Bruce. Steve and the rest of the Avengers followed Tony's lead and all went onto the jet to be taken home.

Bruce kept sniffing at the air while he curled up on Tony's lap. There were so many new scents, including the scents of the avengers. Tony smelled like nice colone and metal from the workshop. Steve had a unique smell that he couldn't place to well, he figured it was the serum. Natasha smelled like flowers and cinnamon, which was a very conforting scent. Clint smelled like the outdoors and colone, but it was different than Tony's. Finally there was Thor. He had the strangest scent combination because he couldn't place the exact scent. As Bruce's mind reeled to try and place all of the scents on the jet Tony continued to pet Bruce absentmindedly. Bruce gave a doggy grin and rolled onto his back so Tony could pet his stomach.

"Oh ho, so it's belly rubs you want." Tony chuckled, "You're so fluffy. It suits you Banner." Tony said with a mischievous grin. Bruce just rolled his eyes and enjoyed his belly rubs for the rest of the ride home.

Clint smirked as he watched Tony and Bruce, "So did you get doggy-Bruce a collar?"

Bruce looked over at Clint and stuck his tongue out a little, _He has to and you know it._

Tony grinned, "What are you jealous? I didn't know you were into that stuff Clint." Bruce huffed happily.

Clint glared at Tony, "I am not." He said indignantly.

Natasha chuckled as he watched Tony and Clint bicker like five year olds.

Thor laughed heartily at the two and smiled warmly. "My friends I will return to Asgard and ask my mother Frigga if she can return Bruce to his natural form. I am just glad Bruce doesn't mind this new form to much."

Steve smiled already using one of the Stark tablets to do research on what type of dog Bruce could be. After Tony had taught him how to use it Steve had gotten the hang of it, though he only used it for research, reading purposes."Sounds like a good start Thor. While you do that We'll suit up down here and look for Loki on foot."

Tony looked up from petting Bruce, "But we can't leave him alone Cap. He could have doggy abandonment issues," he said giving Steve his best pouty face. Bruce mimicked Tony but was much more successful.

Steve sighed and caved in, "Fine, we can each take turns staying home with Bruce until we find Loki."

Tony grinned and Bruce gave a happy bark. Which caused Steve to laugh and shake his head as he went back to his research.


	3. Chapter 3

When the jet landed on the landing pad at Stark Tower Bruce jumped up immeadiatly. He then looked down shyly when he heard Tony's soft chuckle. His tail wagged again when he felt Tony scratch him behind the ears. Bruce was as tall as Tony's hips on all fours so it wasn't much of a stretch for Tony to pet him. Tony led Bruce out of the jet while Thor brought up the rear. Bruce couldn't help but sniff at every new corner or twist they encountered.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tony asked as he picked Bruce up. Bruce pawed at his muzzle in embarrassment. He had been enjoying himself because of all the new scents.

"Oh that's just too cute Banner." Tony smirked before opening the door and setting Bruce down. Bruce trotted into the tower and looked around with his head tilted to the side. Everything seemed bigger and different, but it was familiar at the same time. It was very confusing to him.

"Welcome back, sir the items you ordered are in the 'den'." The AI greeted them.

"Thanks J, mind getting us some take out?" Tony asked while they walked to the den, or really the floor Tony had designed for recreational purposes. It was a giant living room really, and it was the floor where the avengers would all eat dinner and watch movies on nights when they had nothing else to do.

"Of course sir, what shall it be tonight?" The AI asked.

"What do you guys want?" Tony asked turning to Steve, Nat, and Clint.

"We had Chinese last time so pizza?" Steve suggested.

"Pizza's good," The two assassins agreed.

"Pizza it is J."

"Then I will get you're regular order sir." The AI replied. Bruce's tongue lolled out and his tail wagged furiously at the thought of food causing Tony to chuckle as he opened the elevator door. Bruce trotted in with Tony while the other Avengers went to their rooms to change out of their uniforms.

"I made sure JARVIS got the best dog stuff money could buy. That includes toys, grooming stuff, food, and of course a bed. If you want it of course it's not like I'm going to force you to sleep in it." Tony said as he glanced down at Bruce.

Bruce looked up at Tony and nudged his hand, Thank you Tony.

Tony grinned and scratched Bruce's head lightly as the elevator doors opened. Tony smirked as he looked down at Bruce so he could see his reaction.  
Bruce looked around the room in awe. There were toys everywhere, tennis balls, ropes, bones, chew toys (including a plethora of avengers looking ones), even a few treat filled ones. His tail began to wag furiously as he gave a happy bark before running into the room and sniffing everything. He then began to nibble each of his toys carefully, This is mine.

"Did I do good? I mean I would have gotten a dog bed but I don't think that's necessary." Tony smiled as he walked towards Bruce.

Bruce gave another happy bark, Of course you did good Tony.

Tony smiled again and scratched Bruce behind the ears before grabbing the box that had been sitting on Tony's desk. Bruce's head cocked to the side in confusion causing Tony to chuckle lightly.

"Oh come on you're to cute." Tony said in a justifying tone after reviving an indignant huff from Bruce. Bruce rolled his eyes and watched Tony open the box carefully. When Tony pulled out a green collar with a smirk on his face Bruce rolled his eyes again with another huff.

"I know you think it's funny because you're tail is wagging." Tony stated smugly. Bruce smacked Tony's leg with his tail.

"Ow! Not fair Banner." Tony said with mock hurt in his voice. "So can I put it on you or what?" Bruce just held his head high so that it would be easy for Tony to get the collar on. Tony smirked victoriously before carefully putting the collar on.

"Is that to tight?" He asked. "Bark once for yes and twice for no." Tony finished.

Bruce rolled his eyes and gave two barks, Yes Tony you did a good job.

Tony smiled and grabbed one of the tennis balls causing Bruce's ears to perk immeadiatly. Tony smiled even more and tried to keep from laughing as Bruce's gaze followed the tennis ball. Tony chucked it and Bruce took off running at amazing speeds. He jumped and caught the ball in his mouth before trotting back to Tony happily. Bruce set the ball back down at Tony's feet.

"Bruce you're doing the dog thing!" Tony laughed as he threw the ball again. Bruce hadn't been paying attention and cased after the ball again which only made Tony laugh even more. Tony had been laughing so hard he fell over holding his stomach. Bruce trotted back to him happily and dropped the ball onto his stomach and Tony could have swore Bruce was smirking.

Right as Tony was going to throw the ball again Steve walked into the lab. "Uh, pizza's here." He said awkwardly as he slowly walked out of the room. When Tony wasn't looking Bruce couldn't help but grab the fallen tennis ball. Tony chuckled and scratched Bruce behind his black and furry ears causing Bruce's tail to wag happily.

"Come on furball it's time for food." Tony smirked as he led Bruce into the elevator.


End file.
